One-Liners
by Aldhur Jonkland
Summary: Arthur solo estaba tratando de hacer su trabajo, pero es difícil cuando algunos alfas intentaban ligar con él, y con esas frases tan cursis y horribles, también. Honestamente, Arthur odiaba a los alfas. Pero el, parece ser bastante encantador... [Traducción]


Arthur era un omega común; trabajaba en la librería de su campus universitario para ayudarse a pagar su matrícula, le gustaban las cosas simples de la vida; como el té caliente y un buen libro y, él, por supuesto, quería una relación. Había estado en algunas durante su vida, pero ninguna duró mucho, una resulto en ser buenos amigos, nada más.

Arthur se descubrió a si mismo que era lo suficientemente normal como para que los alfas consideraran invitarlo a salir, pero no lo suficientemente importante o extraordinario como para iniciar una relación seria. A regañadientes, había aceptado su realidad. Para un omega de su edad, 24, no era raro que aún no tuviera pareja, pero Arthur sabía que nunca podría encontrar a esa "persona especial".

Con el tiempo dejo de molestarle, sin embargo, lo que le hartaba, era el constante coqueteo de los estúpidos alfas que pensaban que eran bastante poderosos y "asombrosos" como para ingresar en la prestigiosa universidad en la que estaban. Y entonces, esos idiotas coquetearían con cualquier par de piernas que les gustase para un 'polvo' rápido -y nuestro omega bibliotecario no sería ese par de piernas.

Lo cual nos lleva al día en que Arthur lo conoció.

Arthur estaba organizando estantes, y a favor de la pequeña tarea que le habían asignado, ignoraba el mundo que le rodeaba. Y así, perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta del alfa que intentaba llamar su atención.

"Oye, yo...uh, necesito ayuda urgente, dude?"

Arthur se sobresaltó al sentir como una mano se posó sobre su hombro. Al voltear ya tenía varios insultos en la punta de su lengua, pero ahí murieron después de que viera bien al hombre que se le había acercado. Hombros anchos, alto (Bloody hell, tengo que alzar la mirada para hacer contacto visual), perfectos y brillantes ojos azules enmarcados perfectamente por lentes, un cabello rubio perfecto... el ideal paquete americano.

Arthur estaba embriagado. Lástima que probablemente sea otro imbécil, suspiró.

"Eh... ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrar un libro?" Preguntó el alfa.

Mierda, incluso su acento es hermoso

"Claro, ¿qué libro?" Arthur estaba muy agradecido de que su voz sonara normal, y no como una coqueta colegiala.

"¿Introducción al espacio aéreo?" El alfa parecía nervioso.

Arthur levantó la vista, arqueando sus cejas, "¿Te estas especializando en el espacio aéreo?"

El alfa sonrió alegremente (fuck, es muy lindo), "¡Si!, Soy muy bueno en ciencia, pero aparentemente no soy bueno al navegar en la biblioteca. O en la ciudad. ¿Quién diría que Londres era tan confuso?"

Arthur sonrió, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo con el alfa, "Puede ser un poco complicado para las personas que no están en el área. Sígueme", dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la sección de física. Con lo poco que sabía sobre la maldita industria aeroespacial, esperaba que el libro estuviera ahí. No podría hacer el ridículo por no saber dónde estaba el libro, claro.

Ambos estuvieron callados durante todo el camino, ninguno empezó una conversación. No es que Arthur hubiera esperado tanto, pues solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Un trabajo que no incluía charlas. Cuando encontró el libro, lo veloz suficiente como para no parecer un idiota, consiguió un amable gracias en lo que regresaba a organizar el resto de estantes.

Hasta que escuchó como el alfa lo llamaba, "Eres bibliotecario, ¿cierto?"

Arthur se giró, confundido, "¿Si?"

Con un rubor carmesí en su cara y con un aroma que indicaban lo nervioso que estaba, el alfa dijo: "¿Puedo ojearte junto con mi libro?"

Arthur se congelo por un instante antes de negar con la cabeza, "Tendrás que encontrar una mejor frase que esa. Estoy seguro que ya la he escuchado." Claro, de eso se trataba todo, solo otro típico alfa.

Este parecía vencido por un segundo, antes de apareciera una gran sonrisa en sus labios, "¿Entonces me estás diciendo que quieres que encuentre una mejor frase?"

Arthur solo se giró rápidamente para que no viera su ligero sonrojo, "Posiblemente, considerando que no puedes encontrar un camino en la biblioteca, no estoy seguro como conseguirás un mejor enunciado".

Escuchó un puchero de indignación detrás de él mientras se alejaba. Arthur sabía que no lo volvería a ver, los alfas nunca regresan si no lo logran a la primera.

Pero... este sí volvió.

Y muy pronto. Al día siguiente, Arthur estaba en el mostrador de salidas.

El (todavía demasiado alto y atractivo) alfa se le acercó, esta vez con un libro más antiguo sobre física. "Hey, it's you!"

Arthur gruñó, "Yes, it's me..."

"He estado ocupado todo el día escribiendo un ensayo" Dijo el alfa, con su sonrisa que crecía cada segundo.

Y eso bastó para que Arthur se pusiera en guardia, "¿Tan pronto?" Preguntó mientras escaneaba el libro.

La sonrisa del alfa se agrando aún más, "Sí, mis dedos son fuertes", le guiñó un ojo.

Arthur hizo una pausa mientras devolvía el libro. El alfa estaba estático, parecía nervioso cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando finalmente las palabras del hombre hicieron 'click' en la cabeza de Arthur, se sonrojó intensamente y prácticamente le arrojó el libro al alfa, "¡No digas esas cosas en una biblioteca, bloody hell!"

El alfa se notó complacido ante su reacción, "Oh, entonces quieres que te diga esas cosas en otro -"

"¡No!", exclamó Arthur tratando desesperadamente en hacer que su sonrojo desapareciera. Odiaba a los alfas. Realmente lo hacía.

Su tormento actual rió y salió de la biblioteca, y Arthur tuvo que sostener su cabeza con ambas manos y rezar en que el alfa no volviera. No podría trabajar si su mente le recordara las estúpidas frases de 'coqueteo' de ese alfa.

La biblioteca pronto fue bombardeada por el persistente cortejo de un alfa y los comentarios molestos de un omega. Casi todos los días el alfa iba a la biblioteca, siempre armado con nuevas frases (Y a veces más de una). Arthur lentamente se acostumbró a ellas, y finalmente enfrentó su nueva rutina diaria. Las cosas continuaron así por casi dos semanas, hasta que un día el alfa altero el patrón.

Arthur no veía al alfa 'sin nombre', pues estaba ayudando a una amable beta a encontrar su libro de biología marina. Intercambió varias bromas con la chica antes de que ella se fuera a firmar su salida. Sonrió y dio vuelta, solo para encontrarse cara a casa (más bien, cara a pecho muy bien tonificado, en el 'pequeño' caso de Arthur) con el hombre que parecía empeñado en avergonzarlo.

Pero después de la última vez que se sintió avergonzado, Arthur estaba preparado. Se negaba rotundamente a dejar que ese alfa se aprovechara de él.

"¡Oye, mi bibliotecario favorito!"

Se limitó a rodar los ojos, "¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?"

El alfa sonrió y se vio demasiado complacido consigo mismo. "¿Eres el estante G- 134? Porque te he estado buscando en todo el lugar."

"Dos pasillos a la izquierda, debe estar junto al mueble lleno de libros con romances no correspondidos." Arthur estaba satisfecho con su respuesta rápida y sin complicaciones.

(No había estado buscando frases de ligue para biblioteca en su tiempo libre para protegerse de cualquier comentario que el alfa llevara consigo. Claro que no, él era demasiado digno para hacer eso.)

"Oh, me heriste, Arthur". El alfa colocó su mano sobre el área del corazón y fingió dramatismo.

Arthur se burló, "Siento mucho haber lastimado tus sentimientos." Hizo una pausa, "Espera, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? No usamos gabinetes".

Al escucharlo, el alfa se estremeció, "Uhh...", apartó su mirada, evitando el contacto visual y luciendo más nervioso de lo que había visto en el alfa.

"¿Estabas en una de mis clases anteriores...?"

Arthur negó con la cabeza, "No, no he estado en ninguna. ¿Me has estado acosando o algo así?"

El alfa volteó su mirada y negó su acusación con los ojos muy abiertos, "¡No! Nunca haría algo así"

"Entonces, ¿cómo sabes mi nombre? Sé que nunca te lo dije." Dio un paso hacia atrás.

Dejó escapar un gran suspiro antes de hablar, "Pude... ¿haberle preguntado a uno de los otros bibliotecarios cuando vine aquí un día en el que no estabas?"

Arthur exhalo, "Claro que lo hiciste."

Ante la falta de enojo de Arthur, el alfa pareció animarse, "Sí, solo tenía que saber el nombre del omega más sexy que jamás haya visto."

Arthur respondió rodando los ojos, este alfa debía ser un enorme idiota, no un acosador espeluznante (Obviamente, Arthur no permitiría que esto le diera ventaja al alfa), luego balbuceó, "Bueno, ya que conoces mi nombre, creo que es justo que yo debería conocer el tuyo."

El alfa sonrió, "¡Oh!, Entonces, quieres saber que nombre me puedes decir, o -"

"Olvídalo, no necesito saber." Respondió Arthur, cortando las palabras del alfa.

Realmente odiaba a los alfas.

Semanas más tarde, después de estar viendo y escuchando diariamente al alfa con sus estúpidos piropos, Arthur no podía sentirse molesto con la presencia de ese alfa.

Arthur logró percibir a dicho alfa en una de las computadoras, rodeado de libros lanzando maldiciones al aire.

Se le acercó y dio un vistazo al ensayo digital, "¿Tienes problemas?"

"Estoy bien."

Arthur parpadeó varias veces. Él nunca había recibido alguna respuesta cortante por parte del alfa. "¿Estás seguro?, Estudio inglés, puedo ayudarte con tu ensayo."

El alfa dejo de escribir y se giró para mirarlo. "¿Enserio?" Preguntó, "¿Quieres ayudarme?"

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo Arthur

"No lo sé, pensé que en realidad tu no quisieras después de todos mis halagos..."

Arthur bufó, "¿De verdad?, Si realmente los odiara lo suficiente como para odiarte, les hubiera puesto un 'alto' hace mucho tiempo." Tan pronto como sus palabras salieron de su boca, Arthur se tensó, y una lenta sonrisa se fue formando en el rostro del alfa (y se veía muy atractivo).

"¿Justo ahora estas diciéndome que te gustan mis piropos?"

Mierda.

"No, bloody hell, no. Solo estaba diciendo que -"

"Oye" Interrumpió el alfa, con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Qué?" Frunció el ceño en respuesta.

"Juguemos al motor de búsqueda. Ingrese sus términos, y veremos si obtiene resultados positivos."

No podía evitarlo. Esa ridícula línea junto al estúpido movimiento extraño de las cejas del alfa lo hizo estallar en carcajadas. Antes jamás se había reído de sus frases, pero ahora no podía parar.

Su carcajada lentamente fue convirtiéndose en pequeñas risitas, y cuando estas se desvanecieron se puso de pie acompañado de una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, sin embargo, su rostro se volvió rápidamente neutro al notar como el alfa lo miraba boquiabierto.

"¿Qué?" Resopló Arthur, avergonzado, forzó a su rostro a fruncir el ceño e intento deshacerse del rubor en sus mejillas. No funciono.

"Es solo que nunca te había visto reír así" Dijo el alfa cuando regreso a la realidad.

"¿Qué tiene?" Preguntó Arthur a la defensiva.

"Fue hermoso" Dijo con simpleza el alfa.

Pronto toda su cara se puso roja como un jitomate, y Arthur ya no podía detener su gran sonrojo. "Mira, sé que te gusta perder el tiempo coqueteando, pero no había necesidad de decir cosas estúpidas como esa..."

El alfa frunció el ceño, "Estaba diciendo la verdad. Deberías sonreír así más a menudo, tus ojos brillan y -"

"Detente. Por favor, déjame volver al trabajo" Arthur volteó y no dejó que el alfa terminara de hablar. Él tonto coqueteo y el fácil ir y venir entre ellos, son cosas que Arthur podía manejar.

Los elogios que Arthur podía oler eran completamente genuinos, reales y honestos...

Él no podía lidiar con cosas así. Entonces huyó.

Podía escuchar como el alfa lo llamaba atrás de él, pero decidió esconderse en la sala de descanso antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera hacer algo estúpido y causar una escena. La vida sería mucho más fácil de esta manera, solo esperaba que el alfa ya no intentara decir cosas así.

Pero por supuesto, que con la suerte de Arthur, ese no sería el caso.

Al día siguiente, el alfa estaba ahí de nuevo. Esta vez, armado con cumplidos sinceros sobre el cabello de Arthur, sus ojos, su "cariñosa y linda personalidad", e incluso sus cejas.

Y por mucho que quisiera, Arthur no podía odiar los elogios.

Los piropos no se detuvieron, se acostumbró (de nuevo) a escuchar un "Hola", un "¿Eres un libro antiguo? Porque tienes un muy bien escrito sobre ti", un sorprendente "Eres como una constelación, dude." Y luego un "adiós".

Durante una semana soportó los cumplidos de prueba de un alfa muy atractivo, hasta que un día, Arthur tuvo suficiente.

El alfa se acercó a él, con otra sonrisa de mierda en su rostro, y entonces Arthur habló primero, "¿Cómo te sentirías si archivara 'U' y 'I' juntos?" *

El alfa frenó de golpe, luciendo sorprendido. Su rostro pronto se ruborizó, y Arthur se dio cuenta el por qué el alfa insistía en sus halagos ingeniosos: la reacción del otro no tiene precio.

El alfa abrió su boca unas cuantas veces para hablar, solo para volverla a cerrar y repetir el proceso. Eventualmente, logró hablar, "¡Eso no es justo! ¡Se supone que yo debo usar piropos y se supone que tú debes sonrojarte!"

Arthur rodó sus ojos, "Veo tu punto, pequeño alfa sensible, pero la vida no siempre es justa."

Alfred infló sus mejillas con un bufido (el cual Arthur no encontró adorable), "Bien, puedes ser así. Pero, "arrastró el 'pero' de manera excesiva, "Me debes algo por cambiar el sistema."

Arthur soltó una risa sarcástica, "Oh, ¿enserio?, Creo que solo es justo si cambiemos los roles, ¿no?"

El alfa sonrió, "Artie, la vida no es justa."

"Me atrapaste. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te debo después de cambiar tu juego y avergonzarte?" En este punto, Arthur se estaba sorprendiendo a sí mismo. No se había imaginado que sería capaz de jugar el mismo juego sin problemas, ¡pero lo estaba haciendo! Estaba un poco orgulloso de su persona, por no haberse sonrojado, lo cual, no es que lo pensara, era un problema. Él nunca se sonrojaba por los alfas, y ahora no hacerlo en una conversación de dos minutos era algún tipo de logro.

"Me debes una taza de café"

Arthur parpadeó varias veces, "¿Quieres decir de la cafetería, o...?" Se detuvo confundido. No era allí donde la conversación estaba yendo -

"Y estaba pensando que te debía algo también. ¿Té?, Te gusta el té, ¿verdad?. Hay un café muy bueno cerca de aquí, y entonces pensaba, como ambos nos debemos mutuamente, podríamos comprarnos bebidas -para ser justos -y ¿hablar? ¿Y esas cosas? Hey, espera, esto es muy incómodo y ya estoy diciendo incoherencias, y debes estar pensando que soy un alfa pervertido ¿verdad? Mierda, ¿alguna vez te dije mi nombre? No lo hice al principio por que creí que sería demasiado para mí escuchar como lo decías y -"

Arthur estaba procesando todas las palabras no carismáticas del alfa, pero dejo de hacerlo cuando le quedo en claro lo que el alfa quería, invitarlo a salir. Y de una manera romántica, pues no había otra forma de interpretarlo. Además, cuando los alfas divagaban se ponían muy nerviosos, así que no era como si fuera una estrategia para el sexo y, maldición, Arthur estaba feliz por esto.

Un alfa, tan lindo, guapo e inteligente, quería tener una cita con él. Tenía que decir que sí antes de cambiar de opinión, ¿verdad?

"Arthur, voy a irme. Rayos... lo siento, por todo esto. Te veré al rato, a menos de que no quieras que vuelva, a lo mejor eso quieres, entonces -"

"Sí"

"Oh, vaya... ya veo" El alfa se alejó unos pasos, y Arthur se dio cuenta como había sonado su respuesta.

"Espera, quería decirlo hacia tu primera pregunta. El café, sí... me gustaría ir contigo ¿siempre y cuando pagues?" Arthur se detuvo cuando el alfa no se volteaba para mirarlo, y el rostro de Arthur esta ruborizado de un color rojo intenso, y desde su lugar podía ver como las puntas de las orejas del alfa enrojecían por igual.

Rápidamente, el alfa dio media vuelta con una sonrisa enorme, avergonzada, pero feliz en su rostro. "¡Increíble! ¿Está noche, alrededor de las seis? Si quieres puedo enviarte la dirección por mensaje de texto."

Arthur le sonrió y sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, "Bien."

Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras el alfa agregaba su número a sus contactos, y cuando le regresó su celular, Arthur se limitó a reír por lo bajo, "Mistery Man, enserio, ¿No es suficiente como para que conozca tu nombre?"

El alfa sonrió, "¡Es un secreto, para que realmente te presentes esta noche!" se fue mientras se despedía con la mano.

Arthur se sorprendió un poco por la extraña y abrupta despedida, pero una pequeña parte de él le decía que el alfa estaba avergonzado, y le envió un mensaje de texto al alfa.

No hay necesidad de que hagas de tu nombre un secreto para que vaya esta noche, ya que estar ahí es suficiente, Mystery Man.

Y solo esperaba que el texto no fuera demasiado exagerado como para alimentar el ego del alfa.

"¿Cómo te sentirías si archivara 'U' y 'I' juntos?"

"How would you feel if I filed 'U' and 'I' together?"

U es una abreviación en ingles de "You", que significa "Tú"

I en inglés significa "Yo".

Como lo deje en claro en la novela de "Hunting", esta es una traducción de una historia cuyo autor original es inkwells_writting

La historia original fue borrada :c tengo una maldición. Al parecer, el omegaverse le da asquito al autor, y la borro.

Aún así, dejó su perfil.

.Tumblr: inkwells-writing

.Ao3: inkwells_writing

(Hola jaja, edite mis incoherencias uwu)


End file.
